Vidas Paralelas (Semana RivaMika)
by TsukiChiii
Summary: Siempre se encontraban, no importaba el universo, ellos se encontrarían de forma inevitable y se amarían con la misma intensidad. Serie de escritos para celebrar la Semana RivaMika, organizada por el grupo de Facebook: "Levi x Mikasa Forever! fancafe RivaMika Fans Ackerman's love 3" Cada vida, una situación diferente para unirlos.
1. Gimnasio

**Holaaaa la emoción se siente en el aire, hoy empezó la Semana RivaMika, y pues esta es mi aportación del día skhfdsdf espero que les guste.**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Este es un escrito sin fines del lucro, sólo por diversión.**

 **Palabra clave: Gimnasio.**

Vida paralela número I; Gimnasio

— " _Lo veo todos los días, él es un engreído, sólo presume su cuerpo para que las señoras gordas —y mi hermano— caigan rendidas a sus pies. ¿Qué se cree?, siempre sin emociones y dando órdenes. Molesto, es la palabra que lo define."_ — Es lo que pensaba Mikasa, mientras observaba con molestia a Levi. Estaban reunidos en una pequeña junta convocada por el dueño del lugar, quien ahora estaba al frente dando indicaciones.

— Este día tengo que anunciarles algo muy importante — Erwin, el dueño de aquel gimnasio daba la información del día a sus jóvenes entrenadores. — He decidido que habrá un dúo líder de entrenadores, quienes tengan el mejor rendimiento de la semana serán los ganadores.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que participar en este tonto evento? — Preguntó Levi, el entrenador estrella del lugar.

— Porque su sueldo aumentará, ¿no es suficiente razón? — respondió Erwin con una sonrisa, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del pelinegro — Bien, las parejas ya están decididas, así que las anunciaré.

— Eren y… — Mikasa rogaba que fuera ella la pareja de Eren, ¿lo podría ser, no? — Sasha, pasen al frente — Pidió Erwin, mientras una pelinegra se moría de los celos. — Bien, los siguientes son… — El rubio leía sus hojas con calma. — Jean y Marco — los nombrados pasaron al frente, a un lado de la otra pareja — Ymir y Berthold — siguió leyendo, sólo faltaban cuatro personas. — Reiner y… — la pelinegra suspiro y Levi siguió perdido en la ventana del lugar. — Annie — de nuevo, los nombrados pasaron al frente — Y por último, ustedes dos: Levi y Mikasa — hablo fuerte y alto el rubio con una sonrisa aún más amplia de lo normal. Las demás parejas temblaron levemente, ellos eran los mejores entrenadores del lugar, quienes tenían más clientes y los más cotizados, ¿acaso todo estaba arreglado?

— Señor, creo que esto es un error — reclamó Mikasa. — Usted no ha leído bien, ¿no es así?, me tuvo que haber tocado con Eren. De fondo se escuchó un "no eres mi mamá Mikasa" de un molesto castaño.

— No, he leído muy bien, ¿acaso hay algún problema, señorita Ackerman? — hablo de forma amable Erwin.

— Ninguno… — soltó un suspiro. Ahora tendría a Eren preguntándole todo el tiempo por Levi, aquello la molestaba de sobremanera.

Todos salieron del lugar, unos emocionados como Eren y Sasha que eran los más alegres, un aumento de sueldo les caería bien, aunque la verdad es que no tenían muchos clientes de forma individual, pero se las arreglarían. Otros indiferentes como Reiner y Annie, a quienes les daba igual, eran de los más populares del lugar, así que no tenían mucho de qué preocuparse, salvo por los Ackerman. Quiénes iban perdidos en sus pensamientos, Levi como siempre con el rostro estoico y Mikasa con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Tenían que juntarse para decidir sus estrategias, así que se fueron a diferentes lugares del gimnasio, contaban con diez minutos antes de que abrieran el lugar al público.

— Ackerman, no creo que tengamos que elegir una estrategia. Nuestro trabajo habla por nosotros. — Levi hablo con la mirada fija al frente — ¿O tienes alguna idea?

— Sí, es lo mejor. — comentó Mikasa mientras veía el reloj. — Tenemos que cambiarnos.

— Te veo aquí en cinco minutos — Dicho eso Levi se fue a los vestidores de caballeros.

Transcurridos los cinco minutos llegaron al lugar de encuentro, Mikasa vestía un top y un short acompañados de unos tenis deportivos, encima del top vestía una sudadera abierta color negro que resaltaba el blanco de su estomago , dejando ver su bien definido cuerpo, sobretodo su abdomen marcado ligeramente y sus largas piernas. Por su parte Levi vestía una remera sin brazos que se pegaba a sus músculos del abdomen dejando a la vista sus brazos bien tonificados, en la parte inferior un short al igual que su compañera y tenis deportivos. Como sacados de una revista deportiva.

De forma inmediata el lugar fue abierto y las primeras personas empezaron a llegar, en la entrada un cartel con las recientes indicaciones y un "escoge a tus entrenadores favoritos" exhortaba a los clientes, quienes emocionados buscaban a las parejas con la vista. Y de forma casi inmediata centraban sus ojos en los Ackerman, su primer cliente fue un chiquillo llamado Connie, quien corrió a ellos con los ojos brillantes.

— ¡Quiero estar igual que ustedes! — chilló. Ellos intercambiaron un par de miradas y asintieron. Más tarde el pequeño Connie acabaría llorando del cansancio.

Para las demás parejas las cosas también iban bien, Eren y Sasha entrenaban a un rubio llamado Armin, tan débil e inteligente que ellos lo recompensaban cada rato. Jean y Marco se ocupaban de ellos mismos y de una chica llamada Mina, para Ymir y Berth, sobre todo para Ymir las cosas iban de "lujo" con la amable y gentil Historia, una señorita de clase alta que aún seguía siendo un misterio porque iba a aquel gimnasio. Reiner y Annie entrenaban a Hanji Zoe, la preferida del dueño y la más "chillona" en palabras de la rubia, mientras Reiner trataba de animarla.

Los primeros dos días las cosas seguían del mismo modo, diferentes clientes llegaban y la delantera estaba a favor de la pareja pelinegra. A decir verdad sus métodos eran algo espartanos, pero por alguna increíble razón — sus innegables y atractivos físicos — siempre volvían.

— Muy bien, muy bien sigue así. — Alentaba Mikasa a Connie — No, así no es. Observa como lo hago — Acto seguido la pelinegra se subió a la bicicleta donde tenía que levantar el trasero para el ejercicio. Bajo la atenta y nada civilizada mirada de Connie. Mikasa hizo un par de movimientos — ¿Viste cómo?

— Sí, un poco, ¿podría volver a hacerlo? — ella asintió. Levi llego con un par de toallas justo cuando Mikasa volvía a hacer la repetición.

— "Ah, no ahora. ¿Por qué se ve tan bien?" — después volteo a ver a Connie y frunció el seño, mocoso hormonal — Mikasa, levanta un poco más el abdomen — se acerco a ella y le indico cómo con las manos, a lo que ella dio un pequeño saltito. — Justo así — volteo a ver a Connie estaba un poco molesto y sonrió del lado — Mocoso, es todo por hoy. — A lo que el más pequeño asintió y recogió sus cosas, se despidió y desapareció. — Cuida lo que haces frente a los mocosos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó ella mientras se secaba el sudor del pecho con una de las toallas.

— "A cosas como esas" — Pensó para sí mismo — Bueno, la cara de baboso que tenía el mocoso Springer era poco correcta. — después de eso se cruzo de brazos.

— ¿Celoso? — espetó ella con una ligera sonrisa. — Sólo le enseñaba como hacerlo

— Quizá — se acerco peligrosamente bajo la atenta mirada de Mikasa. — Supongo que es inevitable, pero tendré que cuidarte más.

— ¿Cuidarme, por qué razón habrías de hacerlo? — Sus alientos se entremezclaron — Yo sé hacerlo sola.

— Me interesas. ¿No es obvio? — Soltó Levi, provocando un apenas visible sonrojo en las mejillas de Mikasa. — No quiero que los mocosos vean lo que será mío con lujuria.

— Tch, es mi trabajo y nada será tuyo — lo último lo dijo susurrando.

— ¿Ah, no? —Llevo una de sus manos a la cintura de ella atrayéndola de un golpe contra sí mismo — ¿Por qué estás temblando? — le preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Levi, ¿dónde estás? — gritó Erwin buscando al pelinegro, se separaron rápidamente de un salto. — Oh, estás aquí. Hola Mikasa — sonrió el rubio como siempre. — Ah, ¿aún no se van? Creí que sólo Levi se había quedado, como hace un rato vi salir a Eren supuse que te habías ido Mikasa — comentó Erwin.

— Estábamos hablando sobre las rutinas de mañana. — Comentó Levi — Faltan tres días para que esta tontería acabe.

— Oh, pero son los que van mejor, no se preocupen por esas cosas. — dijo el rubio en moco conciliador. — Pueden enfermar, ¿te sientes bien Mikasa?, te noto algo roja.

— Oh, no es nada. — Mikasa se puso un poco nerviosa al sentirse delatada frente al culpable. — Lo mejor será irme a cambiar. — salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar en dirección a los vestidores.

— Yo también me voy Erwin — agregó el pelinegro.

Al día siguiente las cosas entre los Ackerman estaban un poco tensas, se lanzaban miradas en medio de la confusión de Connie quien ahora miraba interesado a la entrenadora Sasha. Y así siguieron las cosas hasta el viernes, el último día de la evaluación. Llegaron más temprano de lo normal.

— Hola Ackerman — saludó Levi, Mikasa sólo asintió mientras alzaba la mano a modo de saludo. — ¿Ahora te pongo nerviosa? — arqueo una ceja con evidente interés.

— ¿Nerviosa? — frunció el seño. — Creí que las cosas eran al revés.

— Dije que me interesabas, no que me ponías nervioso, tks — chasqueó la lengua con una media sonrisa del lado. Después se acerco a ella hasta acorralarla contra las pesas — Tranquila, sólo escogía cuales va a usar Springer hoy. Señaló las pesas

— Idiota. — soltó Mikasa desviando la mirada.

— Creída. — se alejó en camino a los vestidores. Ella imitó la acción con fastidio.

Pasados unos minutos ambos salieron vestidos, los demás llegaban y sonreían al saludarse entre sí. El día para sorpresa de sus clientes y Connie transcurrió con normalidad. Ellos seguían siendo los mismos generales espartanos que tanto anhelaban así que todo iba bien. Hasta el descanso…

— Anda, vamos a comer. Te invito. — hablo el pelinegro mientras se ponía una sudadera encima.

— Hmp, está bien, no veo porqué no. — ella imitó sus acciones y le siguió mientras acomodaba ligeramente su cabello. Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante que se ubicaba a unas cuadras del gimnasio.

Comieron sin decir ni una palabra. Al final Levi pagó la cuenta y se retiraron del lugar.

— Gracias por la comida. — agradeció Mikasa mientras caminaban ganándose miradas de los transeúntes

— Con tu compañía es más que suficiente. — dijo el sin emoción alguna en su rostro, aunque se sentía raro al decir aquello

— Es bueno saberlo. — ella también se sentía rara.

— ¿Ridículo? — Preguntó Levi

— Sí — después de eso ambos soltaron una ligera risa, apenas audible, después de todos las cosas cursis y la risa no iban con ellos. Estaba en su sangre Ackerman.

— Vamos, Erwin tiene que anunciar a los ganadores.

— ¿Fingimos sorpresa? — preguntó ella

— No, mejor solo recibamos el dinero

Al llegar todos estaban ya en la sala de reuniones, pronto anunciarían a los ganadores.

— Felicidades a todos, quienes ganaron fueron;… — Erwin quiso ponerle un poco de tensión, así que guardo una pausa. — Eren, Sasha, pasen al frente. — se escuchó un ¿Qué? general. — Ustedes darán los resultados. — soltó Erwin y un suspiro de alivio colectivo se dejo oír.

— Antes necesito comer algo — se quejo Sasha mientras su estomago rugía.

— Déjalo, ya lo digo yo — agregó Eren con una sonrisa. — Pues los ganadores son: Levi y Mikasa — soltó con genuina sorpresa y una gran sonrisa, bueno después de todo era Eren, típico de él. — ¡Felicidades!, pasen a decir unas palabras — eso parecía más a unos premios de televisión, pero igual pasaron.

— Gracias — dijeron al unísono e hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

De la emoción Eren abrazó a Mikasa con fuerza mientras la felicitaba por ganar. Levi observó la escena con el ceño fruncido, pero lo frunció un poco más cuando el de ojos esmeralda le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermanastra. Con pasos largos se acerco a ellos y los separó. Acercó a la pelinegra hacia él y le dio un beso en la boca, se separo y ante la atenta mirada de todos ella volvió a besarlo, ahora un beso más profundo.

— ¡Felicidades! — volvió a gritar Eren y Sasha empezó a aplaudir. Los demás estaban con cara de "Ya lo sabíamos" pero aún así aplaudieron un poco.

Unos meses después todos recibieron las invitaciones a una boda, en la hoja blanca se podían leer los nombres de los novios; Levi Ackerman y Mikasa Ackerman.

~FIN~

 **Cuando decidieron organizar una Semana RivaMika en español me sentí feliz y pues aquí me tienen participando en tal actividad(?**

 **No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo quedo esto, nunca he ido a un gimnasio, sé nota mi poca experiencia –inserte risas-**

 **La verdad es que no recordaba que hoy iniciaba, ya casi no escribo nada :'c pero me acordé y tarán~, respecto a las parejas, pues se pudieron dar cuentas de cuales fueron… sin más les dejo y regreso mañana con un nuevo escrito huehuehue~. ¡Recuerden visitar "Levi x Mikasa Forever! fancafe~~RivaMika Fans Ackerman's love 3" el grupo de Facebook que organizó este maravilloso evento.**

 **La palabra clave de mañana es… secreta –inserte risas malignas(¿?-**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **By: Seo-Tsuki**


	2. Celos

**Creo que ando re emocionada con esta Semana RivaMika, yo nunca escribo días seguidos por floja n pero pos aquí está el siguiente cap sdjfd évé**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen son de Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.**

 **Palabra clave: Celos**

Vida paralela número II: Celos

Si buscaba la definición de celos en internet miles de resultados aparecían en cuestión de segundos, la mayoría los describía como un sentimiento que se da cuando se cree que la persona amada muestra interés por otra. ¿Tonterías, no?, justo lo que pensaba Mikasa mientras veía un programa en la TV donde una pareja era puesta a prueba para controlar sus celos. Las situaciones resultaban hasta cierto punto ridículas, nadie se pone celoso al ver a su pareja ofrecer un asiento en el transporte público o al bailar con otra persona, pero esas personas sí, eran exageradas, incluso podía jurar que todo era actuado. Con pereza volvió a buscar otro programa en el aparato de imagen, pero nada sólo contenido basura y Levi estaba tardando en volver a casa, así que se sentía aburrida. Al no encontrar nada más se sintió frustrada y apagó el televisor.

Una hora de retraso, ¿por qué tardaba tanto?, se suponía que irían a comer con su hermano, pero Levi no llegaba. Se paro del sofá y estiro las piernas, tomo su abrigo y salió al balcón de su departamento con un cigarrillo en la mano que posteriormente prendió mientras observaba el panorama. La tarde se mostraba lluviosa. Pasaron alrededor de treinta minutos y Levi no aparecía, hasta que tomando más aprecio a la vista lo pudo ver, iba acompañado de una mujer hermosa, no pudo evitar fruncir el seño y darle una calada profunda a su cigarrillo, ¿esa era la razón de su retardo?

Y por primera vez en su vida Mikasa Ackerman se sintió realmente molesta, un sentimiento amargo se instalo en su garganta y las ganas de llorar en sus ojos, pero sobretodo la furia. Termino su tabaco y se metió al interior del departamento cerrando en el proceso las puertas que daban el acceso al balcón, no puedo evitar azotar con fuerza cada puerta.

Levi observó todo desde la calle, ¿acaso Mikasa estaba…?, no, imposible, jamás. Ella no era de ese tipo de chica, quizá era su imaginación. A su lado Historia Reiss caminaba con gracia mientras hablaba, que molesta. Pero ni modo, Ymir, su compañera de trabajo le había pedido el favor de llevarla a la fiesta de Eren, donde más tarde se encontraría con ella. No se pudo negar después de que la pecosa lo sobornara con un nuevo producto de limpieza que había dejado su oficina resplandeciente. Al recordarlo todo pensamiento sobre los posibles "celos" de Mikasa se habían esfumado de su cabeza.

— Mikasa, he llegado — se anunció al entrar al recibidor del departamento que compartía desde hace un año con su prometida. Después le indico a su rubia acompañante que se podía sentar en un sofá de su sala de estar.

— Oh, qué bien. — Mikasa apareció desde el umbral de su cuarto, respiro profundamente para controlar sus emociones.

— Ella es Historia Reiss, amiga de Ymir, ¿recuerdas a Ymir? — preguntó Levi sin poner demasiada atención a su novia.

— Ah, sí claro que la recuerdo. — soltó con naturalidad. Y después se acercó a la chica de ojos azules con seriedad. — Mi nombre es Mikasa Ackerman, un placer conocerte Historia.

— El placer es mío Mikasa — se levanto la rubia con una amable sonrisa e hizo una reverencia que la pelinegra imito. — Disculpa las molestias, Ymir es imparable — soltó una risita que a la pelinegra le resulto molesta.

— Hmp — asintió y volteo a ver a Levi quien al sentir su mirada sólo se encogió de hombros.

— Oh, veremos a Ymir en la fiesta. Así que vámonos. — Hablo el pelinegro mientras se ponía un abrigo y abría la puerta del lugar. — Sígueme Reiss.

Una vena en la frente de Mikasa de dejo ver en cuanto ellos se voltearon y con enojo salió al último, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la normal. Ingreso el código de seguridad para asegurar su complejo departamental y los siguió hasta el estacionamiento. Por alguna increíble razón ella terminó sentada en los asientos traseros mientras una apenada Historia iba en el asiento del copiloto. "Idiota Levi" pensó la pelinegra con el rostro serio como de costumbre, todo el camino fijo la mirada en la ventana, admirando el paisaje.

Al llegar al lugar una ansiosa Ymir estaba esperándolos, de inmediato le abrió la puerta a Historia y la abrazo en cuanto la pequeña rubia puso un pie en el suelo. — Levi, ¿por qué has tardado tanto en traer a mi Historia? — entrecerró los ojos la pecosa hasta casi cerrarlos. — ¿Acaso me la querías robar?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y la ignoro caminando hasta la entrada de la casa del Jaegar, después Mikasa bajo del vehículo más seria de lo normal, Ymir tembló ligeramente y se acercó ligeramente a Historia entre sus brazos. Se notaba arrepentida de su comentario, pero no dijo nada para aliviar la tensión. Después de tocar el timbre un par de veces un animado Eren apareció, dentro del lugar se podía oír el estruendo de la música y las animadas conversaciones de los invitados a la "cena" de cumpleaños de Eren.

Ingresaron al lugar, el ambiente cálido hacia un contraste con el frio de afuera, se quitaron sus abrigos y Mikasa le dio un abrazo a Eren por su cumpleaños, Levi unas palmadas en la espalda.

— Mikasa, creí que no llegarías — se acercó Armin, amigo de la infancia de los hermanastros. — Hola Levi — saludo el rubio con una sonrisa tímida

— Armin — Levi pudo observar a Jean que venía detrás de Armin, el mocoso estaba enamorado de su chica desde la universidad, así que verla hacia que sus ojos brillaran. Iluso.

— Hola Armin — Mikasa le dio un abrazo y justo en ese momento Levi pudo observar la vestimenta de su prometida, ¿por qué estaba usando aquel vestido rojo que le quedaba endemoniadamente bien?, con razón sentía varias miradas sobre ellos. Ella se dio cuenta de la actitud de su prometido y sonrió, ahora venía su pequeña venganza por lo de esa tarde.

— Mikasa, te ves muy guapa — llego Jean con una sonrisa boba ignorando olímpicamente a Levi, sobre todo por el temor de morir a causa de una mirada llena de veneno por parte del pelinegro que le había robado al amor de su vida, o al menos así lo percibía.

— Oh, gracias Jean — Se permitió esbozar una ligera sonrisa como parte de su venganza. — Me alegra que pienses así.

Levi la volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido, ¿acaso se había golpeado la cabeza?, soltó un gruñido y casi pudo percibir que la sonrisa de su novia se había hecho ligeramente más grande. Jean estaba al punto de un ataque de felicidad, maldito mocoso.

— ¿Quieres bailar? — preguntó el de ojos avellana con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Se sintió incomoda, pero asintió con un intento de sonrisa — Está bien — acepto el brazo de Jean y volteo a ver a su novio — Ya vuelvo — le anunció aún con la ligera sonrisa.

Él los vio adentrarse en la multitud y apretó los puños, escucho la carcajada de Erwin acercarse y le fulminó con la mirada. — ¿Problemas de pareja? — pregunto el de cejas prominentes.

— No es algo que te importe. Metete en tus asuntos. — espetó el pelinegro aflojando sus puños.

— Oh, sabes que Hanji está enferma. De otro modo no estaría aquí soportando tus celos. — sonrió Erwin

— ¿Celos?, pffff claro que no. — resoplo Levi mientras arqueaba una ceja. No, no, no aquel sentimiento no eran celos. Bien, él sabía lo que sentía y tenía que admitir que eran celos, pero sólo para sí mismo. Y lo vio, el mocoso Jean estaba muy cerca de SU prometida, ¿por qué ella no se separaba? definitivamente estaba rara desde la tarde en que llegó. Tks, ¿estaba haciendo esas cosas a propósito?

— Vamos, sólo están bailando — comentó Erwin mientras los veía con una sonrisa

— Pues parece una danza de apareamiento — volvió a apretar los puños y fijo la vista en otro lado. Erwin soltó una risotada ante el comentario.

— Ya, ya no seas quisquilloso. — Erwin simulo bailar.

La música cambio a una más lenta y sensual. En la pista Jean tomó a Mikasa de la cintura y la acerco a él mientras ella llevaba sus brazos a los hombros de él, con distancia prudente. Sintió la mirada profunda de Levi en su nuca y se acercó más a Jean.

Él sintió su sangre hervir. Ahora su mocosa estaba loca, loca de remate. ¿Cómo podía acercarse así al cara de caballo?. Tks

Tks

Tks

Tks

TKS

— Llevas haciendo ese sonido desde hace cinco minutos, ¿no te estás quedando sin saliva? — preguntó Erwin con un ápice de diversión en la voz.

— Cállate, cejotas. — soltó Levi con molestia.

Suficiente.

Basta.

Alto.

No se pudo resistir más y salió en dirección a los dos bailarines, ¿qué se creían?, él estaba presente. Su corazón latía rápidamente, con furia descontrolada.

— Apártate, mocoso — el pelinegro aventó a un lado a Jean con una mirada fulminadora. — Nos vamos, ahora. — agarró a Mikasa de la muñeca y camino queriendo enterrar sus zapatos en el suelo, así los demás verían que estaba enojado, o eso quería dar a entender, en dirección a la salida.

— Levi, calma, por favor — suplicaban Eren y Armin con evidente preocupación.

Mikasa sólo esbozo una sonrisa, apenas perceptible, al fin había obtenido lo que quería. Ese enano no era el único que podía salirse con la suya y no obtener un castigo. Ahora sentía la adrenalina correr por su sangre, bueno, él se lo había buscado, así que no se podía enojar taaanto con ella, ¿o sí?

— Tch, apártense mocosos. — Como sentencia final les lanzo una mirada fulminante.

Y de ese modo salieron del lugar, sin decirse ni una sola palabra, en cuanto llegaron a su casa el drama se desato, pero no era un drama cualquiera, porque no, ellos no gritan ni avientan cosas, siempre se limitan a mantener la cordura, lanzar comentarios hirientes e irónicos.

Al final Levi entendió su error y Mikasa aprecio más la venganza, entendieron que los celos son ridículos siempre se muestran en otra pareja, pero también son reales y hasta ellos pueden ser víctimas de ellos. Afortunadamente siempre podían resolver sus problemas en una larga y apasionada sesión en la cama.

~FIN~

 **Aksbjfcd este no me tomo tanto trabajo como el de ayer, creo que en unas partes se me fue el OC, pero recuerden que son universos paralelos (dando excusas que ni yo me las creo), así que espero que les haya gustado**

 **Entenderán la reacción de Mikasa, ella no sabía que Levi fue sobornado por Ymir y que por limpiar su oficina con el producto milagro se tardo tanto, ya saben que es un obseso de la limpieza 6v6 y tampoco sabía que HistoriaxYmir –inserte risas-. Ah el pobre Jean se quedo solito, pero como es guapo seguro que se conquista otra huehue~**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!, no olviden visitar el grupo de la descripción, encontrarán más trabajos de la Semana RivaMika**

 **By: Seo-Tsuki**


	3. Secretos

**Este capítulo creí que sería difícil de escribir, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que escribir, pero al final fluyo solo. Y creo que quedo decente :'D**

 **En fin, espero que lo disfruten**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la serie Shingeki No Kyojin, propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Palabra clave: Secretos**

Vida Paralela número III: Secretos.

Desde que anunciaron su relación de manera formal todo iba bien, nadie los molestaba y la diferencia de edad no representaba ningún problema. Ese había sido su primer secreto, uno que no dañaba a nadie, porqué, ¿quién podría interponerse al amor de los soldados más fuertes de la humanidad?, nadie. Ni en sus más locos sueños querían morir a manos de aquellos pelinegros con fuerza descomunal que mataban titanes sin derramar ni una gota de sudor.

Ese tipo de secretos estaban bien, eran "blancos", ese tipo de secretos eran los normales, los que todo mundo tenía, cómo Armin quien cada tarde salía sin decir ni una palabra y por la noche regresaba con una sonrisa y una bolsa negra manchada de diferentes pinturas, porque aunque el rubio quisiera mantenerlo en secreto ya todos sabían que tomaba clases de pintura.

O cómo Eren en sus tiempos de reclutas, siempre veía a Annie en las tardes de entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, para semanas después verlo entrenando junto a la muchacha de mirada fría. ¿Lo ven?, todos tienen secretos, algo que ocultar, sea por vergüenza o por seguridad.

Y sí, el primer secreto que habían mantenido era la palpitante atracción que sentía el uno por el otro, el segundo fue su relación, el tercero era la previa llegada de un nuevo integrante Ackerman, claro que pasados unos meses ya no sería ningún secreto.

Sin embargo hay secretos que no pueden ser contados, que preferirían olvidar, hay situaciones, lugares, aromas y sabores que quieren borrar de su mente. Los torturaban en pequeñas acciones. Levi sabía que ella lloraba todas las madrugas, que se levantaba y salía sin decir ni una palabra, Mikasa sabía que él se daba cuenta, pero agradecía que no preguntara ni dijera nada.

Por su parte Mikasa entendía que él se lavara las manos repetidamente, que limpiaba meticulosamente y que odiaba la suciedad.

Ambos sabían que había un pasado imposible de borrar, que las palabras no sanarían un alma rota, un ser quebrado y harto de tanto sufrir. Lo sabían, se entendían, compartían la sensación que quemaba el pecho en noches de tormenta, noches de completa oscuridad. Se tenían el uno al otro.

— Esta noche lloverá, dejaré el paraguas aquí — indicó el pelinegro mientras dejaba aquel objeto sobre la esquina de la entrada a la pequeña cabaña que compartían

— Bien. — Ella entendía lo que quería decir, lo agradecía.

Sí, él lo sabía. Mikasa caminaba todas las noches mientras derramaba recuerdos acuosos, recuerdos de unos padres amorosos, de un hermano que nunca conoció. Recuerdos de la sangre caliente de su madre entre sus manos, escurriendo por sus dedos, derramando el último aliento de vida. El líquido rojo de su padre entre sus pies cuando él cayó de la entrada de su hogar sin oportunidad de pelear. Recuerda los ojos de sus captores cuando apenas entendía del mundo, de la maldad y crueldad que se extendía a lo largo de las murallas, esos ojos tan despiadados, los ojos que le dejaron ver la satisfacción al matar a quiénes mataron su pasado, su presente y seguramente su futuro, uno que siendo una niña volvió a forjar a través del amor hacia su hermanastro.

— He preparado el baño, puedes entrar. — recordó ella, fingiendo que eso no tenía importancia.

— Entraré ahora. — Fue la respuesta del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Un soldado prodigio, rescatado de la basura humana. Un hombre que en el fondo es un niño, un niño desprotegido, aquel infante que vio morir a su madre en las sucias calles de la ciudad subterránea, una alma que vio a temprana edad la crueldad en su esplendor, en su apogeo, que la vivió, que la sufrió mientras huía de los mercaderes incapaces de regalarle comida a un niño. Lavaba sus manos con esmero porque la sensación caliente y pegajosa de la sangre siempre estaba ahí, en sus manos, en su cuerpo, tantas vidas que habían finado gracias a sus habilidades regaladas de la necesidad por sobrevivir. Limpiaba cada lugar porque recordaba la falta de higiene del burdel donde su madre había llorando tantas noches, recordaba la basura amontonada en cada rincón, en cada calle, en cada callejón de la ciudad oscura, de la ciudad en la que nunca entraba la luz, dónde el aire faltaba y apestaba.

Y es que existían secretos que se convertían en torturas, secretos que reflejaban manías que con el tiempo se hicieron costumbres, tan dolorosas pero tan necesarias, como si llevarlas a la acción les recordará el propósito de sus vidas, adictos al dolor, el sentimiento que les recordaba que alguna vez existieron personas que nunca quisieron ver morir, los padres de ella, la madre de él, nombres que estaban asociados a la muerte, Farlan, Isabel, Petra, Auruo, Mike, Gunther, Erd, Carla, Grisha… Erwin, nombres que significaban tanto, nombres pasados, de personas que quedaron enterrados en el pasado, pero vivos en su memoria.

Tanto que querían decir, tanto que querían hacer, tanto que querían llorar, pero al final, siempre al final todo se quedaba en silencio, todo quedaba en el apoyo mutuo de los últimos sobrevivientes del poderoso clan Ackerman.

— Te he preparado una taza de té negro, ven que se enfriará — le indicó ella al verlo salir de la ducha con los ojos cansados.

— Gracias — una palabra tan sencilla, tan normal de mera cortesía, pero significaba más, tenía una trasfondo especial, era un "gracias por estar aquí, gracias por seguir viva, gracias por todo".

Ella se cubrió con la bufanda color escarlata, otro de sus secretos y asintió mientras le veía sentarse en el pequeño comedor, posteriormente tomó asiento y sorbió de su taza de té.

— Hmp… — se quejo levemente Mikasa.

Él arqueo la ceja y en su mirada se instalo un brillo de preocupación — ¿Ha pasado algo?

— Se movió — llevo ambas manos hasta su estómago con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo? — él se levantó y se acercó a ella, al recibir un asentimiento se dispuso a ponerse en cuclillas y llevo una de sus manos hasta el pequeño bulto.

Todo paso tan rápido, pequeñas fracciones de memorias pasaron por sus mentes, se vieron, se vieron en un lugar lleno de materiales de entrenamiento, se vieron en una fiesta muy concurrida, vieron una casa pequeña que parecía de mentira al ser tan moderna, vieron una fiesta de cumpleaños, vieron tantas cosas, lugares que nunca conocieron, situaciones que les aguaron los ojos. Ninguno de esos recuerdos eran suyos, pero sintieron que sí, que algún día los vivirían.

Y ese, ese fue otro de sus secretos. Un secreto compartido, tan intimo que supieron que nunca lo compartirían con nadie más, un secreto que les supo a promesa, porque aunque muriesen en batalla, aunque fuesen separados, ellos siempre se encontrarían.

Ahora lo sabían, los secretos no siempre son malos, no siempre hacen que quieras olvidarlos o que tengas ganas de morir de vergüenza, a veces y sólo a veces te dan felicidad.

~ FIN ~

* * *

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les gusto, quieren aventarme tomates o críticas?, háganmelo saber 6v6 pero no se queden callados, que quien no habla, Dios no lo escucha o algo así –inserte risa-**

 **Ah, decidí ir metiendo cosas sobre sus vida paralelas de los nenes 7v7 y eso se puede notar en los últimos párrafos fufufu~, de ese modo los siguientes escritos podrán ir incluyendo más de lo que quería meter con el título ggg**

 **Este cap es más corto de lo normal, pero me parece que ha sido lo mejor de acuerdo a la temática~ (excusas para justificar su falta de habilidad al escribir)**

 **Por cierto, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siguen esta serie de escritos para celebrar la Semana RivaMika, soy una malagradecida TnT lo sé, sorreh sdfhdfgf**

 **Recuerden visitar el grupo de la descripción sfdkdf hay trabajos muy bonitos**

 **Bye, bye~**

 **By: Seo-Tsuki**


	4. Música

**Disculpen la tardanza :'( notas al final**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Yo escribo por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Día IV de la Semana RivaMika – 06 de julio de 2017**

 **Palabra clave: Música (mención a No Name)**

Vida Paralelas número IV: Música

El lugar estaba lleno a morir, los gritos retumbaban en sus oídos con furia descontrolada de los fans. Se sentía sofocada en aquel lugar, ahora mismo tenía unas increíbles ganas de golpear a su hermano, Eren. Sí, eran increíbles, en primer lugar porque su hermano era la luz de su vida y en segundo porque ella de carácter apacible, pocas veces se había enojado en su vida.

El sonido de la música se filtraba por sus oídos, de una forma tan fácil que le causaba escalofríos y le ponía la piel chinita. Y es que la música era muy buena, esa era la principal razón por la que no había golpeado a Eren.

Vio el escenario, habían tres personas, todas con una venda en la cara a modo de mascara, les daba excentricidad. Y en el centro, estaba él, el vocalista del momento, por quien todas morían. La verdad es que no entendía muy bien el porqué de su popularidad, era un enano con voz de… vale, vale, su voz era hermosa, pero siempre parecía alguien engreído.

— Esta es nuestra última canción — anunció él mientras tomaba el micrófono entre sus manos. — Call Your Name.

Y fue justo en ese momento que sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora, podía jurar que saldría por su boca. Su ser vibró. De repente ya no estaba la multitud, ni los demás integrantes de esa banda tan popular de nombre "No Name". Sólo estaban él y ella, sus miradas chocaron entre las luces del lugar, contra cualquier probabilidad de que un fenómeno así ocurriese entre miles de personas.

— ¿Dónde estás amor?, no tengo la fuerza en mi soledad. ~ — cantaba él, pequeñas gotas saladas resbalaron por sus mejillas y se perdieron entre las vendas.

Porque él, Levi Ackerman había escrito esa canción sólo para ella, no la conocía, nunca la había visto pero sabía que era dedicada a esa chica pelinegra. La veía en sus sueños, sueños de mil vidas, sueños de mil años, sueños de memorias que nunca vivió pero le pertenecían, vio su cara como un deja vú.

— Nos hemos encontrado, después de tanto tiempo — soltaron los dos al mismo tiempo al final de la canción, sin que nadie los escuchará, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Un momento que paso como un flash, en cámara rápida, el lugar estalló en ovaciones, en gritos de un público que sintió la emoción, de un público que fue testigo y al mismo tiempo ignorante del reencuentro de dos amantes milenarios.

La banda se retiró del escenario. La firma de autógrafos era al final.

— ¡Vamos Mikasa!, que la cola es larga — Eren señaló la fila que se había armado. Ella sólo asintió y le siguió.

Sus corazones se sentían emocionados, como queriendo reventar de tantos sentimientos. Llegó el momento donde se encontraron frente a frente, ninguno dijo nada, ninguno habló. Él le entregó un papel en blanco, doblado con torpeza que ella acepto con las manos temblorosas.

En el papel estaba su número telefónico, sellando la promesa de encontrarse, porque inevitablemente lo harían, sólo estaban cooperando con el destino.

FIN

* * *

 **Ashfdgf no sé ni que hice, ya es noche y acabó de terminar esto ;-; pero tengo una razón por la cual escribí tan poco y muy tarde, me dañe la muñeca y me duele escribir (?**

 **Pero espero que no haya quedado tan mal esta cosa, es un drabble gg**

 **Nos leemos mañana~**

 **By: Seo-Tsuki.**


	5. Pastel

_**Ah, disculpen la demora, ahora estoy mejor de la mano (?, así que les traigo mi aportación del día, espero que les guste~, hay una sorpresaaaa 7v7**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Yo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Día 5 de la Semana RivaMika – 07 de julio de 2017**_

 _ **Palabra clave: Pastel**_

* * *

Vida Paralela número V: Pastel

Desde que eran niños sus padres siempre los obligaban a ir al cumpleaños del otro, y ahora que él cumplía doce primaveras no era la excepción. Una pequeña Levia caminaba con el porte elegante que un Ackerman y una niña de doce años podía tener, no quería ir a la fiesta, pero su madre Kuchel la había obligado. ¿Por qué no quería ir a la fiesta de Mikaso? sencillo, el niño estaría como siempre rodeado de las otras niñas y además su hermana Erenia le estaría siguiendo a ella a todos lados.

— Levia, no te pegues tanto a la pared, tu vestido se manchará. — le indicó su joven madre, con una sonrisa. Instintivamente la niña se alejó de la superficie con una mueca de terror, odiaba la suciedad.

Y ahora estaban ahí, en la entrada de la residencia Ackerman, era curioso que compartieran apellido pero no fueran familia, aunque eso no importaba mucho. Después de tocar el timbre y esperar unos segundos el portón se abrió, en el interior se podía ver el gran jardín lleno de mesas y sillas, meseros bien uniformados servían y atendían a los invitados.

A su llegada una feliz Mina, la madre de Mikaso los recibió con una sonrisa, haciendo que sus ojos se entrecerraran, Levia gustaba de aquello pero nunca lo diría, para ella la madre Mikaso era muy bella, su hijo se parecía bastante a la mujer oriental.

— Kuchel, cariño. Me alegra que vinieras — primero saludo a su madre y después se agacho a la estatura de la niña pelinegra. — Oh, Levia, pequeña te ves hermosa.

— Gracias señora Ackerman, usted también se ve bien. — Dijo la niña con formalidad.

— ¿Dónde está el festejado? — preguntó Kuchel

— Oh, está en la piscina, seguro que quiere ver a Levia, ¿por qué no vas? — le preguntó a la niña con una sonrisa.

Ella sólo asintió y se alejo de su madre en dirección a la piscina de la residencia, a lo lejos lo pudo ver y no se equivocó, el muchacho estaba rodeado de muchas niñas. Rodó los ojos y dio media vuelta para irse, pero su plan falló porque Mikaso la reconoció al instante y como pudo se zafo de las chiquillas que lo aprisionaban, se acercó a paso rápido en su dirección y se situó frente a ella impidiendo que siguiera avanzando.

— Levia, ¿no me darás mi abrazo de cumpleaños? — preguntó él con una media sonrisa.

— No. — se cruzo de brazos sin corresponder la sonrisa.

Mikaso arqueó una ceja con diversión y en cuanto iba a hablar apareció una niña — ¡Levia, al fin llegaste! — gritó Erenia

— Sí. — respondió la pelinegra sin mucha emoción, la chiquilla de cabello castaño le exasperaba.

— Erenia, tu cabello esta desordenado — el pelinegro se acercó a su hermana dos años menor para acomodar su cabello.

— Gracias hermano, pero no tenías que acomodarlo — hizo un leve puchero. — Anda Levia, vamos por pastel. — se la llevo de la mano.

Al instante que las dos niñas se alejaron Mikaso volvió a ser atacado por una horda de mocosas, y es que la verdad es que era un niño muy guapo, era alto y su porte era elegante. Todas querían llamar su atención, pero él sólo estaba interesado en una, desde hace unas semanas no podía dejar de pensar en Levia.

A lo lejos las madres de los niños hablaban entre sí, era muy amigas y su sueño era que sus hijos se emparejaran en un futuro, así que disfrutaban verlos interactuar, eran algo como fangirls de sus propios hijos.

Toda la tarde transcurrió de ese modo, cada uno por su lado, de vez en cuando ella volteaba al tumulto para verlo, más de una vez los dos habían sido atrapados mirándose y voltear rápidamente a otro lado, se podía considerar la forma de actuar ante su primer amor. Erenia miraba con confusión a Levia y sus madres cuchicheaban.

— Levia, ven. — alguien la llamaba entre los arbustos y aprovechando que Erenia estaba entretenida la pelinegra se acercó con cautela, reconocía la voz.

— ¿Qué quieres, Mikaso? — se adentró a los arbustos sin que nadie lo notara.

Estaban cerca, tan cerca que podían oír sus respiraciones, y de un momento a otro el poso su mano en los labios de ella, quien asustada retrocedió y se puso en posición defensiva. — Tenías pastel, mira — le enseño su dedo para después chuparlo con una media sonrisa.

Ella entrecerró los ojos de forma acusadora y él se encogió de hombros. — No hagas eso, me pudiste haber dicho. — soltó con un ligero ápice de enojo en la voz.

— Lo sé, pero quería saber si eran suaves como tanto se ven — dijo él serio.

Ella no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas calientes y que el carmín se apoderara de ellas, desvió la vista a otro lado. — Tks.

— Espera aquí — él salió sin que ella pudieses decir algo, pero aún así lo espero.

Pasaron unos minutos y ella temió que hubiese sido detenido por sus madres, ambos sabían que las pelinegras mayores tramaban algo, siempre los veían y reían en voz baja, daban miedo. Aunque estaban seguros que no era nada malo, pero les causaban escalofríos.

— Listo. — volvió con una pedazo de pastel. Sus ojos brillaban. Ante la mirada interrogante de Levia, él hablo — No he tenido la oportunidad de comer pastel.

— Oh — formó una perfecta "O" con los labios y después arqueó una ceja — Estabas tan "ocupado" que te olvidaste de tu cumpleaños. Se nota que disfrutas la atención — soltó con ironía.

— Veo que me tenías bien vigilado — soltó él con una sonrisa ladina.

— Tks, quisieras.

— Sí, lo quiero — dijo el mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

— No bromees, por favor — pidió mientras respondía a la mirada.

— ¿Quieres? — rompió la tensión ofreciéndole de su pastel. A lo que ella sólo asintió. Tomó la cuchara y comió un poco. — Me gustas.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Levia con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

— Me gustas, Levia.

… Silencio, lentamente empezaron a acercar sus cabezas, con los ojos cerrados y en medio de la dulzura del pastel unieron sus labios en un beso torpe, golpeando en el procesos sus frentes, fue un beso tan rápido que sólo el sabor del chocolate les quedo en los labios. Al separarse no rompieron el contacto visual, ella rápidamente salió del escondite.

— ¿Estás bien, Levia? — preguntó Erenia al verla agitada y con las mejillas rojas. — ¿Dónde estabas?

— Sí… estaba por ahí. — negó con la cabeza y se sentó en una silla con las manos cubriendo su cara.

Años después tocaba la fiesta de Levia, una gran fiesta por ser sus XV años, la fiesta que toda niña desea, la fiesta que da inicio a tu vida de señorita. Eso es lo que Mikaso había leído mientras investigaba en internet que regalo le podía dar. Ella parecía una princesa, su corazón saltó al verla, y esta vez, todo era diferente porque ahora sus sentimientos eran abiertamente correspondidos, así que en la hora del pastel se permitieron compartir la cereza, claro de nuevo en un lugar secreto, no eran personas que gustaran de la atención ajena, menos de la de sus madres que se pusieron como locas al enterarse de su relación.

Y así cada año, cada cumpleaños lo celebraban juntos, no hacía falta más que un pastel para recordar su infancia, su adolescencia y una vida que les esperaba… muchas vidas.

FIN

* * *

 ***Mina, nombre de la madre de Mikaso que le di ggg**

 ***Levia es Levi**

 ***Mikaso es Mikasa**

 ***Erenia es Eren**

 **¿Qué les pareció?, trate de hacerlo un poco diferente, con un gender-bender (ni idea de cómo se escriba), espero que les haya gustado gfhdfhg**

 **Recuerden visitar el grupo de la descripción, durante esta semana han subido muchos trabajos~**

 **Y ya estamos en el día 5 de la Semana RivaMika, así que faltan dos días más para que lean todo lo que estos días nos trajeron**

 **Nos leemos mañana~**

 **Bye: Seo-Tsuki**


	6. Esmeralda

**Hola, vengo con mi aportación del día a la Semana RivaMika, es el penúltimo capítulo de esta locura, ya no se dañaran los ojos con lo que escribo.**

 **Tenía planeada esta temática en mente, y quería hacer muchas cosas, pero la falta de tiempo llevo a esto.**

 **Espero que les guste :')**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Hajime Isayama. Yo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.**

 **Día 6 de la Semana RivaMika – 08 de Julio de 2017**

 **Palabra clave: Esmeralda**

* * *

Vida Paralela número VI: Esmeralda

Inglaterra del siglo VXII, ella una muchacha de campo la cual quedó huérfana de padre, viviendo sólo con su madre y su hermano Eren, quien por ser el varón era el legitimo dueño de su vivienda.

Era una suerte que aún no las dejará en la calle, su hermano era de carácter bondadoso, pero temían que al contraer matrimonio con la señorita Leonheart les apartase de su vida, con sólo 500 libras al año dos mujeres no podrían sobrevivir, además que por la época no podían trabajar, nadie las contrataría.

Estaban reunidos tomando el té cuando el timbre de su residencia sonó un par de veces. Era la señora Catherine, que venía apurada. Su madre no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, esa mujer era conocida por ser la informante de la comunidad, le abrieron sólo por cortesía, recibiéndola en la sala de estar.

— Madame Stiller. — anunció uno de los sirviente y se retiro cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Cuando entro la mujer llena de holanes y un abanico los residentes hicieron una reverencia y la invitada se sentó en uno de los sofás.

— Oh, querida. ¿Te has enterado? — hablo la exuberante mujer ante la mirada interrogante de la matriarca Ackerman.

— Realmente esperaba enterarme por usted. — anunció la mujer con propiedad.

Ante esa respuesta la mujer sólo rio con entusiasmo y vergüenza. Pero eso no le impidió volver a hablar. — ¡Ha venido el dueño de medio región, el gran señor Levi Ackerman, pero no ha venido sólo. Le acompañan su amigo el señor Erwin junto a su esposa Hange! — después se llevó una mano a la barbilla. — Aunque… cuentan las malas lenguas que la señora Smith tiene alucinaciones y que está mal de la cabeza — hizo una exclamación de pena bastante dramática.

— Ya veo… — habló su madre con indiferencia.

— Sé que te has quedado sola desde que… bueno desde que el señor Ackerman murió, pero tu hijo, Eren tiene el mismo derecho que él de irlas a presentar al aclamado señor. — vio directamente a Eren quien se removió un poco incomodo del lugar. — La señorita Ackerman es la chica más bella de la región, me sorprende que aún no se haya casado… escuché que el oficial Kirstein la estaba pretendiendo, pero quizá el señor Ackerman se interese en ella.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, en la frente de Mikasa una vena salió a relucir. Su hermano tensó la mandíbula y justo cuando iba a hablar su madre tomó la palabra. — Gracias por su visita señora Bennet. Tiene razón, en estos días iremos a ofrecer nuestros saludos al señor Ackerman. — Y de forma apropiada la acompañó hasta la salida de la habitación.

— Sí, sí, quizá su hija pueda conseguir un buen marido. — le susurró eso último a la señora Ackerman quien sólo se limitó a sonreír con falsa amabilidad. — Vendré en unos días para saber cómo les fue. — Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de ser despedida por los sirvientes.

— Madre, iremos a ver a ese señor sólo sí tú quieres — habló Eren una vez que ambos volvieron a reunirse en la sala de estar.

— Iremos, pero no para que tu hermana consiga esposo, ella es libre de elegir con quien casarse. — indicó la señora Ackerman.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y se retiraron de la sala, cada uno a diferentes lugares, el chico a visitar a su prometida y ella a caminar por el campo, estaba divagando en sus pensamientos sobre la llegada de los susodichos que no se dio cuenta cuando tropezó y cayó en un pequeño estanque, se levantó como si nada hubiese pasado y saco un pañuelo para levantarse. A lo lejos un hombre montado en su caballo vio todo y se acercó.

— Tome, con eso no secará nada. — era un hombre imponente, aunque más bajo que ella. De mirada afilada y porte elegante, su cabello pelinegro resaltaba contra su piel blanquecina.

— Gracias, señor… —le miró interrogante mientras aceptaba el pañuelo, al observar el pedazo de tela pudo observar sus iniciales "L.A" talladas en dorado.

— Levi Ackerman — ella arqueó una ceja, así que él era la persona de quien todos hablaban. Hizo una leve inclinación y el la imitó — ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Mikasa Ackerman — se presentó con formalidad y salió del lugar en que estaba, su vestido escurría y en ese momento sintió que odiaba la vestimenta de la época.

— Le acompañaré a su hogar, si me lo permite. — él se ofreció y ella asintió. Antes de empezar a caminar él le puso su capa sobre ella. — Puede resfriarse.

El camino fue en silencio, unas cuantas miradas se posaban sobre ellos. Al llegar a su casa él amarró al caballo en una de las columnas ante la invitación de ella a un chocolate caliente, era un día nublado y frío así que vendría bien. Ingresaron por la puerta principal, en la sala de estar se encontraba su madre tejiendo, en cuanto vio al acompañante de su hija se levantó e hizo una reverencia. Durante las presentaciones ella al igual que su hija se sorprendió de su identidad, pidieron dos chocolates y un té negro para el caballero.

— Teníamos planeado hacerle una visita de cortesía en estos días, señor Ackerman — anunció la matriarca con una leve sonrisa amable. — Pero veo que nos hemos conocido antes. Ya conoce a mi hija, Mikasa. Sólo falta mi hijo, Eren.

Y al momento que hablo del muchacho este apareció por el umbral, después de presentarse y hacer las debidas formalidad que un hombre de rango merecía, tomaron sus bebidas en silencio, ni la familia Ackerman ni el señor Levi hablaban mucho, se despidieron, no sin antes recibir una invitación al baile de bienvenida que el dueño de media región ofrecería en su mansión.

Los días pasaron hasta el día del baile, Eren recogió antes a Annie y después se encontraría con su madre y hermana en el baile. Las mujeres de la casa usaron vestidos pomposos, ella uno blanco y su madre uno color azul claro, así vestían las mujeres en bailes, sobre todo las solteras de blanco. Mikasa quién tenía el cabello un poco largo, hasta medio torso lo acomodó en un chongo con florecillas blancas adornando su azabache melena, su madre optó por un recogido sin adornos.

Al llegar al lugar se pudieron dar cuenta de la popularidad que un hombre rico y joven causaba entre la población de una región alejada de Londres, el lugar estaba lleno, era un poco difícil entrar, el interior se encontraba menos lleno al ser un salón enorme, los meseros caminaban entre las personas ofreciendo bebidas y alimentos. En la parte superior, justo en la unión de las escaleras principales se encontraba el anfitrión junto a sus compañeros de viaje, dando la bienvenida. Y como los rumores lo sugerían la señora Smith era excéntrica, no estaba loca, de eso estaba segura Mikasa, pero era diferente a las señoras de sociedad, no era reservada ni trataba de verse superior, más bien era alegre, tanto que sus risas se podían escuchar en los pequeños silencios que hacia la orquesta que amenizaba el lugar, además usaba lentes, lo cual era raro, la mayoría de las mujeres prefería no usarlos para no verse mal y porque consideraban que usarlos todo el tiempo era algo de hombres, por su parte el señor Smith era reservado, a simple vista parecía un hombre imponente y superficial, pero una vez que intercambiaron un par de palabras pudo notar la calidez en su voz y que era amable.

Y sí ponía atención en el señor Ackerman, era joven. Su miraba no reflejaba nada, pero era una persona muy formal, no sonreía ni hacia halagos, a veces bailaba por no ser grosero y la mayor parte de la primera mitad del baile se la paso sólo observando, de vez en cuando miraba con desprecio a la señora Smith, pero eso era comprensible.

— Disculpe señorita Ackerman — ella hizo un reverencia y el la imitó — tengo una duda — ella asintió esperando su pregunta — ¿Se ha dado cuenta que compartimos el mismo apellido?

Es la pregunta la descoloco, aunque era cierto — Sí, pero no creo que tengamos parentesco. Mi apellido es de la familia Ackerman de oriente.

— Ah, sí es cierto. Mi nombre es de la familia Ackerman de Francia. — después medito unos segundos. — ¿quiere bailar?

Quiso reír, pero no lo hizo — Claro — aceptó su brazo y caminaron hasta la pista de baile, era un baile de grupo así que en medio de saltos, vueltas y pequeñas pláticas pudieron conocerse mejor.

Pasaron las semanas y se veían regularmente, Hange invitaba a Mikasa a la mansión Ackerman con el pretexto de sentirse sola, pero en realidad se había dado cuenta que algo estaba surgiendo entre los pelinegros, quienes hablaban y juagaban ajedrez durante sus encuentros, otras veces él la escuchaba tocar el piano o ella le escuchaba leer obras de los grandes escritores de la época. Sí bien era cierto que a simple vista aquello no significaba nada, porque los Ackerman no eran muy expresivos, a veces dudaba que tuviesen sentimientos, pero afortunadamente existía ella, Hange de Smith, quien conocía a la perfección a su amargado amigo, y que al convivir con la pelinegra sentía que la conocía mejor, después de todo las personalidades de esos dos se parecían bastante.

— ¿Cuándo pedirás una audiencia con ella? — se acercó la de lentes con una mirada divertida al dueño de la mansión.

— Tks, no te metas en mis asuntos. — se alejó de la castaña mientras caminaba a su habitación, aunque la idea ya estaba rondando su cabeza.

— Cariño, ya te dije que él lo hará a su tiempo — apareció Erwin por la puerta con una sonrisa. — Además tiene razón, tú también tienes otros asuntos, como darme un heredero.

Hange soltó una carcajada y asintió. — Sólo estaba ayudando a la situación.

Después de una semana de pesadilla con Hange acosándolo para pedir la tan deseada audiencia, Levi por fin se decidió. Se dirigió en la mañana a la casa de los Ackerman de oriente, una pequeña broma entre ellos y tocó. Lo recibieron con formalidad y el pidió la audiencia, a lo cual la madre de Mikasa acepto y se llevo a su hijo a rastras del lugar.

— Señorita Ackerman. — Tomo aire — He empezado a despertar todas las mañanas con usted en mi mente… — carraspeo — la verdad es que estas cosas no son algo que yo suela decir, usted me conoce.

Mikasa asintió, entendía lo que él quería decir, además lo comprendía. — Sí, acepto.

— ¿En serio? — por primera vez en su vida él se permitió sonreír, acción que repetiría cuando se casaran y cuando sus hijos nacieran, pero esta era la primera.

— Sí. — el la abrazó, fue un abrazó largo, como queriéndose transmitir tantos sentimientos. Al contacto entre sus cuerpos algo hizo click, miles de recuerdos pasaron por sus mentes, aún con los ojos cerrados y lo recordaron, recordaron sus pasados, miles de años atrás, miles de años después, todo fue tan vivo. Siempre fueron ellos, sólo ellos, los protagonistas de sus vidas, sus predeterminados por el universo.

Él le entrego un anillo, color esmeralda. Un anillo que por la piedra preciosa representaba más que un compromiso, porque esmeralda es "mantener el amor verdadero, seguir adelante."

 **Mantener el amor verdadero** como una leyenda, como el hilo rojo del destino, como lo que cada uno sentía por el otro, siempre, su destino era encontrarse siempre. **Seguir adelante** , aún en contra del mismo destino, de la sociedad y hasta de sus sentimientos, seguir adelante para ellos mismos.

FIN

* * *

 **Aaaaaaah, estamos a un día de terminar la Semana RivaMika, y quiero hacer algo especial, así que habrá una sopresaaaa jgkfff les dejare una pista: 11:11**

 **NO OLVIDEN VISITAR EL GRUPO DE LA DESCRIPCIÓN, AHÍ ESTÁN TODOS LOS TRABAJOS DE LA SEMANA Y SON HERMOSOS, lo sé aunque aún no haya leído los trabajos, pero lo haré pronto 6v6**

 **Nos leemos mañana~**

 **By: Seo-Tsuki**


	7. Melancolía

**Lamento estar publicando esto hoy, merezco morir, bueno no. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer ayer, así que no pude ni escribir, pero lo hago hoy, un pequeño escrito.**

 **En unas horas estaré publicando el del día de hoy.**

 **Disfrútenlo**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Hajime Isayama. Yo escribo por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

 **Día 7 de la Semana RivaMika – Para el 09 de Julio de 2017, pero publicado el 10 de Julio del año presente.**

 **Palabra clave: Melancolía**

* * *

Vida Paralela número VII: Melancolía.

Odiaba como fluye el tiempo, como los recuerdos de un ayer se difuminaban tan rápido que podían parecer vagos, el tiempo siempre ha sido un problema en la existencia del hombre, las personas envejecen, los buenos tiempos se van. ¡Oh tiempo, tiempo!, ¿por qué te llevas todo contigo?, eres cruel y al mismo tiempo un amigo.

Levi sabía que añorar no iba a regresar aquellos tiempos ni le haría regresar el tiempo, el tiempo donde fue feliz, ¿por qué sólo él tenía que seguir sufriendo?

¿Por qué?

Ella estaba viviendo tan bien su vida, tan bien que le daba rabia, él no creía en eso de "si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy, aunque no sea a tu lado". No, él era egoísta, era un humano que sentía el enojo de verla feliz con alguien más, no podía reprimir sus emociones, al menos no consigo mismo, no importaba que los demás lo viesen como alguien frio, no importaba que creyeran que era una persona sin sentimientos, nada importaba cuando estaba solo, cuando en la soledad de su habitación se obligaba a hacer una introspección a sus sentimientos, se sentía vacio, ¿realmente así tenía que ser su vida?

Odiaba con todo su ser amarla, ¿por qué aún después de dos años no la podía dejar ir?, era tonto, era molesto e irritante amar a una persona por tanto tiempo, amarla con todos su defectos, con todas sus virtudes, amarla hasta que el corazón dolía. Realmente dolía, dolía horrible, le costaba respirar, le costaba enfocar la vista, le costaba olvidarla, ¿por qué costaba tanto?

Ah, quería llorar, quería deshacer su recuerdo en gotas saladas, quería dejar ese amor atrás, quería que todo acabara. Pero no podía, simplemente no podía, ni siquiera podía llorar, ni podía dejarla atrás, no podía por más que quería, Mikasa lo había dejado atrás, le había olvidado, era feliz con más personas, no importaba por donde lo viera ella era realmente feliz, aunque él quisiera creer que ella aún lo amaba no era así, tenía que despertar de ese letargo, tenía que dejarla ir, odiaba todo eso, odiaba como los demás hacían eso con tal facilidad que para él era imposible. Aborrecía al tiempo, aborrecía los momentos, la aborrecía con la misma intensidad que la amaba.

Siempre creyó que estaban unidos, pero no, ella ni siquiera podía voltear a verlo, ni una sola vez desde que se separaron volvió, ni una llamada, ni una visita, ni siquiera un encuentro inesperado, nada.

Tardes como esas siempre le llevaban a la melancolía de un amor, del amor que consideraba especial. Esa apalabra siempre se le hizo mágica, "melancolía", para él era una palabra de una belleza arrasadora, una que dejaba sentimientos amargos al experimentarla, era tan triste, tan sublime… era dolorosa.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos de una tarde lluvias y una habitación oscura, estaba perdido entre sus memorias, hasta que tocaron con desesperación el timbre de su casa, con desgano se levanto de su sofá y abrió. Abrir fue la peor decisión de su vida, porque ese era el último día que dedicaría a ella, porque eso quería creer como otras tantas veces.

Y allí empapada de pies a cabeza estaba ella, su Mikasa, goteando. Con los ojos vidriosos y con la respiración agitada, quizá sí estaban unidos por el destino, quizá… sólo quizá.

— Te extraño. — se abrieron sus labios, como anunciando la libertad de un esclavo.

— Pasa, puedes enfermar. — Y él lo aceptó.

Aceptó que la amaba, la amaba como un loco, la amaba con sus errores, la amaba con esa forma suya de volver a su vida. Melancolía era una buena compañera, pero Mikasa lo era más.

Sus destinos sí estaban entrelazados, sus vidas estaban siempre en la misma sintonía. Siempre, siempre estarían juntos, de eso estaba seguro mientras la besaba.

FIN~

* * *

 **Lamento que sea tan corto, pero quería hacer algo pequeño y emocional, no sé, saben son sentimientos que la mayoría a vivido en alguna situación de su vida, así que no creí que extenderlo fuera lo mejor, era más bien expresar los sentimientos del personaje.**

 **Recuerden visitar el grupo de la descripción y la página RivaMika en Facebook, el siguiente escrito no tardara mucho en salir.**

 **Por cierto, me equivoqué, creí que este sería el último, pero no, por eso que mi sorpresa se arruinó, aunque la idea sigue en mi mente para otra ocasión.**

 **By: Seo-Tsuki**


	8. Vidas Paralelas

**Hoy es el último día de esta maravillosa Semana RivaMika, organizada por el grupo "Levi x Mikasa Forever!** **fancafe~~RivaMika Fans Ackerman's love 3", un lugar de maravillas en facebook, donde hubieron muchas personas que escribieron historias geniales, aportes geniales.**

 **Para este capítulo me he tomado la libertad de utilizar dos canciones, ya que será dividido en dos partes, dentro del mismo capítulo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Hajime Isayama, yo escribo por placer sin fines de lucro.**

 **Día 8 de la Semana RivaMika – 10 de julio de 2017**

 **Palabra clave: Song-fic**

 _ **RECOMENDACIÓN: Escuchar la primera canción:**_ _ **Vidas Paralelas**_ _ **de la cantante mexicana Ximena Sariñana, la canción que me inspiró a hace este trabajo de diferentes temáticas. Para la segunda parte escuchar**_ _ **Zen zen zen**_ _ **de**_ _ **RADWIMPS**_ _ **, pueden escuchar la versión original o un cover en español, que también son hermosos.**_

* * *

Vidas Paralelas.

Primera parte.

Cuenta la leyenda que de un alma nacen dos, esas dos almas son conocidas como "almas gemelas" y están destinadas a encontrarse sin importar los obstáculos, el tiempo ni el espacio, ni el poder divino puede separar a estas dos mitades.

 _Cuánto tiempo perderemos para conocernos y reconocer_ _  
_ _y en tu vida paralela quiero que me quieras al amanecer_

Ella una soldado alemana, él un miembro de la oposición en Francia. Ni siquiera la muerte por supuesta deslealtad los separaría, se encargarían de encontrarse.

 _Cómo sé si lo que viste en mí no es lo mismo que te alentó,_ _  
_ _que en mi vida paralela quiero convencerte que esto funcionó_

Él un soldado norteamericano, ella una geisha del Japón que abría sus secretos al mundo, eso tampoco importo para que estos dos se unieron, sólo basto el contacto visual para que por las noches aquel soldado de coraza inquebrantable se escabullera por los más oscuros callejones hasta la casona donde vivía aquella compañera de la noche como se hacían llamar.

 _Mis paredes han cerrado todas las preguntas sobre los dos_ _  
_ _y al final de todo tengo lo que quiero y solo formas parte_ _  
_ _de lo que soy_

La vez que se encontraron en aquella playa donde las olas eran tan inmensas que podían jurar que en cualquier momento se unirían al cielo, cegados por la competencia de demostrar quién era mejor a la hora de surfear, ambos de habilidades que muchos veteranos celaban. No, ni el calor, ni la sal del mar hicieron mella en el amor que surgió como la espuma de las olas al golpear la costa, un romance de verano, un romance que tan pronto como surgió acabó, el único testigo de lo que sucedió en aquellos días fue esa playa, un paraíso perdido que los seguiría toda la vida.

Como se si lo que sientes es equivalente cuando ya no estás  
y en tu vida paralela existe la promesa que regresarás

Ya sea entrenadores profesionales de gimnasio, dos adolescentes comunes, un par singular de ciudadanos del siglo XVII, deportistas, músicos, artistas e incluso soldados encargados de proteger a la humanidad se encontrarían, ese era su destino, el destino de dos almas que juntas serían una, un mismo sentimiento: amor.

Mis paredes han cerrado todas las preguntas sobre los 2

y al final de todo tengo lo que quiero y solo formas parte

de lo que soy ... parte de lo que soy...

La batalla en ese mundo post-apocalíptico era ardua, morir no era una opción a un paso del final, tenían que demostrar que aquellos títulos que pesaban sobre sus hombros no eran en vano. "Los soldados más fuertes de la humanidad", siempre lo oían en cualquier lugar, y ahora, era el momento, el lugar y la situación, un esfuerzo más, uno más para el final, nada los detendría hasta haber terminado.

Lágrimas, sangre, sudor y montón de dolor se vivieron, quedaron y permanecerían en sus corazones, en los corazones que ofrecieron a la humanidad, como cicatrices de amor, cicatrices que estaban dispuestos a resistir por cumplir sueños ajenos, el sueño de Erwin para él, el de Eren y Armin para ella.

— Lo cumpliste. — Levi le dio una palmada en la espalda a Mikasa, ella asintió.

— No podía perder contra ti, también lo cumpliste — le dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía el horizonte.

Cuántas vidas paralelas

quieres que sucedan antes de perder

Una promesa que hicieron antes de entrar en la guerra final, en el campo de guerra, la última pelea. "No mueras" fue la promesa que sellaron con un abrazo, "vive, no mueras" finalizaron con un beso, es un pacto, un pacto con su amor, con el sentimiento que les había quitado el sueño durante semanas, aquel que les había hecho perderse en el bosque por horas durante los entrenamientos del escuadrón 104. Había un número reducido de personas que como individuos ellos querían proteger, personas que querían, personas por las cuales lucharían sin importar nada. Pero nunca habían conocido a una a la que amaran, una sola persona por la que quisieran dar todo, hasta que se conocieron, gris contra negro, como el ying y el yang.

— Es tiempo de concluir con la promesa. — besó su frente y se dirigieron al tumulto de soldados que bailaban, gritaban y lloraban de la felicidad, nada había sido en vano, ahora lo sabían. La humanidad era libre, otra vez podrían alzar sus miradas al cielo y emprender el vuelo, con esas alas, las alas de la libertad que ondeaban con gracia.

Segunda parte.

Estaba nerviosa, su corazón martilleaba en sus oídos. Podía sentir la emoción de aquella promesa que llegaba a su fin.

¿Finalmente has despertado?,

Pero... ¿Por qué no me miras directamente a los ojos?

"Llegas tarde" dices molesta,

Pero la verdad corrí con todas mis fuerzas para llegar...

Y mi corazón llegó antes que mi cuerpo pudiera hacerlo.

— ¿Estás lista? — pregunto una chica de cabello marrón, amarrado en una coleta. — ¿Nerviosa? — la pelinegra asintió.

— Recuerda respirar mientras caminas — le recomendó la pequeña rubia que al igual que los Ackerman sufrió y al final lo logró, la reina Historia.

— Historia, eso es esencial, no lo olvidaré. — aseveró con un toque de diversión en la voz.

— ¡Aunque no lo creas, lo puedes olvidar! — Anunció Sasha — Yo lo olvidé cuando me case con Jean. — murmuró aquello ante la mirada divertida de la pelinegra y la rubia.

Hange por su parte se encargaba de maquillar a la novia ante la inutilidad de las demás chicas en la sala.

Sólo con ver tus cabellos, tus ojos, mi pecho comienza a doler.

Este momento que respiro a tu lado no quiero dejarlo.

— Capitán, por favor cuide mucho a Mikasa — Eren le ayudaba a ponerse la corbata con los ojos aguados, el hermanastro de la muchacha estaba al borde de las lágrimas, lo último que quería era que ella fuera feliz y tuviese a alguien cuando su momento final llegara, la maldición de Ymir estaba a punto de expirar.

— Tks, mocoso. Tranquilo, la cuidaré, pero no me ensucies, estas mojando mi traje ceremonial, ¿qué no te das cuenta? — le reclamó con una mirada conciliadora, lo entendía.

— Por favor, capitán, no se mueva tanto, su peinado se arruinará — se quejaron Armin y Jean mientras uno ponía colocador y el otro daba forma. Después de todo no siempre su capitán se casaba.

— Molestos. — murmuró con un ápice de molestia, era él quien se casaba, no ellos.

A esa voz que conozco de tanto tiempo atrás...

¿Cómo debo hablarle otra vez...por primera vez?

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar por el lugar, la iglesia principal de Paradi estaba a disposición de la pareja más fuerte de la humanidad, Levi ya estaba en al frente con los nervios en la boca, con el corazón acelerado, ¿era real?, estaba a punto de unir su vida a la mujer que amaba.

La verdad empecé a buscarte desde...  
Muchas vidas antes que nacieras,  
Fijando mí vista en tu torpe sonrisa  
Es como llegue a donde me encuentro hoy.

Por la puerta principal apareció ella, vestida majestuosamente de blanco, a su lado Eren la tomaba del brazo, guiando sus pasos hasta la persona que más la quería en ese lugar, un pasillo que le pareció eterno, en el camino vio a los invitados, caras conocidas, compañeros de batallas, compañeros de dolor. Y al frente, esperando por ella estaba él, Levi Ackerman.

La verdad aunque todo perdiera  
Y el viento me arrastrara en su rumbo...  
Sin duda alguna buscaría tu camino,  
Tal como la primera vez...

Una ceremonia sencilla, nada compleja. Pero ellos eran los sobrevivientes del clan Ackerman, no todo podía ser sencillo, sus votos fueron el plus del día, lo que hizo que las chicas lloraran y los chicos fingieran que una basura entro a sus ojos.

— Yo, Levi Ackerman, te tomó a ti Mikasa Ackerman, la mocosa que con sus tonterías captó mi atención — suspiró — eres la persona por la que daría todo, eres la pequeña estrella que ha guiado mi camino entre el dolor, por ti comprendí lo que es la vida, lo que es la felicidad, aunque no la merezca, aunque el peso en mis hombros me quemé, mientras estés a mi lado no habrá razón por la que no quiera volver a casa, porque mi hogar eres tú.

¿O tal vez debería empezar todo de cero  
a través del universo?

Ella sonrió con los ojos brillantes y empezó a hablar — Yo, Mikasa Ackerman te aceptó a ti, Levi Ackerman, el enano más irritante del mundo, aquel superior engreído y molesto. — Sonrió con diversión ante la ceja arqueada de él — En medio de este mundo cruel he conocido a la persona que le dio colores a mi vida, te he conocido entre el dolor, he aprendido a compartir contigo todo lo que soy, así que si muriese hoy sería feliz, feliz por haberte conocido y amado.

Por dónde debería empezar...  
A contarte la historia que sucedió mientras dormías?  
He venido para explicarte...  
Esta impresionante historia que abarca miles de años luz...  
Más en un solo segundo tú te reflejaste en mis ojos.

Los llantos no se hicieron esperar, la sala se inundó de aplausos, nunca creerían que acababan de escuchar aquellos, ¿eran esos los soldados más prominentes de la Legión de Reconocimiento?, no lo creían, esas palabras tan dulces debían ser obra del diablo para que ellos las dijeran, pero lo que nadie sabía que es Hange mantenía una sonrisa de orgullo, nunca se arrepentiría de haberlos chantajeado.

Quiero jugar y bromear con un lado tuyo que tú aún no conoces,  
Quiero intentar amar todo de ti, hasta tú profundo dolor...

Y se besaron, fue un beso largo, sabor a sal, sabor a dolor, pero sobre todo, con un sabor tan singular, el sabor del amor. Agridulce.

No encontramos a los extremos de la galaxia,  
¿Cómo tomar de nuestras manos sin soltarnos?

La recepción fue en el palacio de la reina, como agradecimiento a los soldados que ayudaron a la liberación de la humanidad, como amiga.

La verdad empecé a buscarte desde...  
Muchas vidas antes que nacieras,  
Fijando mi vista en tu voz y tus lágrimas,  
Es como llegue a donde estoy hoy...

Como era de esperarse del escuadrón 104, bailaban coreaban canciones dedicadas a los pelinegros, que a decir verdad estaban fastidiados. Sabían que no debían ofrecer alcohol, esos muchachos se volvían locos con el vino. Entre ese grupo se encontraban la mayoría de los muchachos, encabezados por Connie y Hange. En un rincón Sasha se encontraba comiendo sin cesar. Todo el lugar era un alboroto, incluso el comandante Pixis se encontraba bailando en el centro de la pista.

Una vez que tú y yo estemos juntos  
Nada, ni nadie nos podrá separar.  
Sin perder el rumbo  
Alzaré la bandera de mi amor en tu corazón...  
Porque tú me robaste la habilidad de desertar  
Y darme por vencido...

— ¿Quieres salir a los jardines? — le preguntó Mikasa a su esposo. El asintió levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano.

Caminaron hasta llegar a los jardines principales del palacio, eran hermosos. Las estrellas brillaban más que de costumbre. El aire era fresco, se abría paso entre los mechones de la novia. Un ambiente digno de pintar, digno de recordar por toda una eternidad.

— ¿Demasiado alegres, no? — preguntó Levi

— Sí, eso parece. Mañana no querrán levantarse. — sonrió ella

— Tienen que limpiar, dejarán un mugrero.

Empecé a buscarte desde...  
Muchas vidas antes que nacieras,  
Fijando mí vista en tu torpe sonrisa  
Es como llegue a donde me encuentro hoy...

Se mantuvieron en silencio, ambos eran de esa naturaleza, disfrutaron la compañía que se ofrecían, inhalaron profundamente. ¿Podían ser más felices? Después de tanto dolor, de tanto sufrimiento ese era el final de esos días oscuros. Era el final de una época les había lacerado el alma y que había acabado más de una vez con la esperanza, con las ganas de vivir, que se había llevado a tantos amigos, tantos compañeros, personas que no pudieron llegar hasta el final, pero que sin duda habían contribuido a un buen final.

La verdad aunque todo perdiera  
Y el viento me arrastrara en su rumbo...  
Sin duda alguna buscaría tu camino,  
Tal como la primera vez...

Se miraron, sus miradas chocaron… Un beso, un beso fue la conclusión de la promesa "casémonos al final de toda esta mierda, nunca más quiero separarme de ti."

Lo entendieron, personas grises como ellos podían ser felices, podían llenarse de colores, podían amar. Entendieron que era su destino, que aunque lucharán contra él nunca lo iban a dejar, no sabían cuando había empezado aquello, no sabían en qué momento aquella promesa había iniciado, en qué vida habían hecho tal promesa, no entendían que sus almas eran una sola, pero lo querían, era el propósito de sus vidas, el motivo de su felicidad, realmente lo entendían. Por muchas, muchas vidas, ellos se encontrarían y de forma inevitable se amarían.

Tarareando está canción sin importar los años luz  
Que sean necesarios...

FIN

* * *

 **Debo admitir que me siento orgullosa, hay algunas cosas que me hubiese gustado cambiar, pero están hechas. Y ahora sí, es el final, es todo de esta Semana RivaMika, que dio lugar del 03 al 10 de julio de 2017.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me apoyaron en el trascurso de esta recopilación de escritos RivaMika:**

 **Nat-Marie**

 **claudy05**

 **Cerisier Jin**

 **catherinarevalos**

 **Judith Valensi**

 **.76**

 **Yerka Strange**

 **Sky In pieces (quién también está participando, leí sus historias y son hermosas, la recomiendo –no ha dejado ni review ni nada, pero lo hará al final-**

 **Sarah Usher**

 **Karlin-Zeldi**

 **Hana.1997**

 **39iiraMzziL**

 **¡Gracias por sus reviews, por sus follower y favorites, son lo mejor!**

 **Puede que me falte alguien, lo siento. Es difícil controlar estas cosas, además es la primera vez lo que hago skfhbdg ya sé, soy una pelada.**

 **RECUERDEN VISITAR EL GRUPO DE LA DESCRIPCION~**

 **¡Nos leemos después!**

 **By: Seo-Tsuki**


End file.
